A new life!
by asamisohma
Summary: Ciel wakes up one day to find out that Sebastian has gone missing. After a near death experience, he tookin two homeless shinagami he found on the streets, escaped genetic experiments who wan the same thing as him Revenge. Alois tells him Claude is missing too. They all then have to live together, and explore their worst nightmares. Hell. OC warning! Co written with FieryShadows13!
1. A missing demon?

3rd person PoV

One morning in the Phantomhive manor, Ciel awoke and expected to see his faithful butler standing by, ready to serve and dress him. He looked all around, but he didn't see him. "Sebastian. Sebastian!" he yelled. "Sebastian, come here!" He opened his violet eye, the one with the contract symbol, and called his name out again. "Sebastian!" He rose from the bed, still in his nightgown, and ran out. Then, he searched and hysterically called out his butlers name, chanting it like a mantra, over and over again. Ciel soon realized he was still in his nightgown and ran back to his room. While there, he started to attempt to put on his own clothes. The young master took his buttoned shirt and ended up tangled in it, his hair stuck in a button. At that moment, the clumsy maid, Mey-Rin, ran into the room telling him, loudly, about Sebastian's disappearance. She wailed hysterically, and got tears on the young earl's clothes as she went on, helping him dress. He looked irritated, but let her continue to dress him, wondering what to do with the time Sebastian took to tutor him. Thirty minutes later, Ciel Phantomhive was walking on the streets of London alone, not caring what would happen. After all, with the disguise he had on, he looked like nothing more than a peasant. He was still trying to find Sebastian, thinking that, maybe, just maybe, his demon butler got careless, and happened to see a cat. If that did happened, Sebastian would have followed the stupid animal. But the young lord forgot. Even peasants got attacked. A rough, firm calloused hand covered his mouth and pulled him into an alleyway. Ciel thrashed, trying to get rid of whatever had him. Then, he was thrown down. He heard a yelp, and the unmistakable sound of punches, and kicks followed after. "Se-Se- Sebastian?" He croaked as a hand pulled him up. No, definitely not HIM, but a shorter girl, around his age, with striped black and white cat ears, a tail, and a huge grin on her face.  
"Wh-Who are you?", he stuttered.  
"Asami's the name" she said. He turned to look and saw another girl, a little shorter than the first. " Nice to meet you, I'm Lilah" Her fluffy reddish tail twitched as she spoke. Ciel was astonished! Could have these strange girls been the ones that beat up the man that grabbed him? "Who are you? Where do you live? And why did you help me?" The girls, Asami and Lilah, looked at each other, and sighed. "We're homeless, we've been living out 'ere on the streets for three years. Asami sings and plays the violin for a living. I managed to find a job at a store." Lilah replied. Ciel looked to be in deep thought for a minute. He then nodded to himself. Turning to face the two, he spoke. "I will give both of you a room to stay in, and I will pay you, if you be my bodyguards. Hurry and make your decision before I change my mind."  
Lilah and Asami made eye contact, thinking, then nodded. Then at that moment, they're eyes lit up. Asami's electric blue orbs flashed at him, as she took one of his hands. Lilah made a motion to take the other one, happiness shining in her electric green eyes. And then, he realized. They were reapers. Grim reapers. 


	2. Life with the Reapers

Asami was silent throughout the carriage ride, carrying a mysterious aura with her. Along with her black and white cat ears and tail, her hair is black and white stripped, long and wavy. A part of her hair is covering her right, piercing blue eye. Lilah seemed to be Asmai's opposite, with wolf genes that included red wolf ears and a busy tail. She had wavy auburn hair that was kept in two messy braids. Her emerald green eyes sparkled with happiness. She seemed to be a little bit younger than Asami, and more optimistic. The three filed out of the car, and Ciel began to give them the grand tour. Asami looked around and saw a Japanese style garden with plenty of sakura, tsubaki, ayame, and bara flowers. Her and Lilah could barely keep there excitement, and the two ran off toward it. Lilah squealed when she saw her favorite flowers, the yellow roses, but soon, Asami, her excitement forgot, guided Lilah back to Ciel.  
"Sorry, Bocchan. We 'haven't seen these types of fancy flowers in ages." Lilah said looking a little nervous."  
"Call me Bocchan only in public." Is all Ciel replied.  
They decided to walk further into the manor, to the sitting parlor. Lilah and Asami sat on the sofa while Ciel took his usual chair.  
"Tell me your life story." Ciel addressed the girls."I'd like to know what two underage reapers were doing on the streets." Lilah let out a small gasp, at the reaper mention, but answered. "I guess you of all people have the right to know." she sighed.  
"I don't really remember my childhood a whole lot, but my parents were Soul Reapers. British. Very busy. I guess they didn't have enough time to handle a child, so they abandoned me when i was six. I stayed out on those streets, alone, for about a year, but then I was kidnapped by genetic engineers where they put wolf genes were inside me. That's where I met Asami!" Lilah seemed to think highly of Asami. She treated her as her big sister.  
A sigh from Asmai. "I guess its my turn",she mumbled.  
"I am a quarter British and the rest Japanese. One of my grandfathers is British, and is a Soul Reaper. No one really knows where my blue eyes are from, but they are rare, very rare. I was abandoned for having this trait, because it was is said it is cursed. According to the myth, whoever had it would grow up to be a murderer. Anyways, I was snatched from the streets and now have cat and tiger DNA inside me. I met Lilah at the lab. Lilah and I tried to runaway, and was assisted by another experiment, who... wasn't able to escape. Our mission is to find the laboratory again, set the others free, and get our revenge. on the ones who took us."  
'Revenge... Like me... ' Ciel thought. For some reason, Ciel had a feeling he needed to trust these girls. He then looked at Asami, "You play the violin and sing, correct? You'll be my tutor for the moment and Lilah, you will be my assistant. Lilah and Asmai jumped up from the couch, and made there was over to the young master. Lilah threw herself at him and gave me a huge hug.  
"Thank you Ciel! I promise we wont let you down!" She assured him.  
"Sure, now get off me!" He demanded. "Let me show you two the servants."  
Once they got to the kitchen, the two shinagami met the servants. They saw Bard with his flamethrower, which Asami greatly wanted to try, and Mey-Rin, whose clumsy nature Lilah had taken a liking too. Then, they met Finny, and Asami volunteered to help him with the garden, along with Lilah. Lilah liked Tanaka, and Asami did too because of their common heritage. She had promised to make Japanese tea everyday, since she had an unusual love for tea as well. 'So far things had gone a lot better than expected' Ciel thought to himself. But where was Sebastian? Still, Ciel was convinced that this just may work for now... 


	3. Life takes a turn but for the worse?

Ciel awoke at the crack of dawn the next day. He wandered out of his room in search of the young reapers, but he couldn't find them anywhere "Che! They probably left me already! Bloody ungrateful reapers!" Ciel murmured to himself as he walked toward the kitchen. "Lilah! Be careful with that! Don't break- No!" begged a voice.  
Ciel then heard a crash and a small shriek from inside the kitchen. He quickly opened it to find Lilah on the floor with Asami laying on top of her. It appeared she was trying to catch a teacup that must of slipped from Lilahs grasp. Her efforts were in vain, though, because the once beautiful teacup, was now lying in pieces on the floor, a mere centimeter from Asami's reaching hand. Asami", groaned Lilah,"get off me!" From the way that they were acting, it seemed they didn't notice Ciel watching them. "Its your fault for being so clumsy!" Asami protested, while getting off of her. "Next time watch where you are going!"  
Asami dusted her dark blue dress before looking toward the kitchen door, where Ciel was standing with an amused look on his face. "C-Ciel!" Stuttered Asmai. "We will clean this up right away!" Lilah, who was still on the floor, shrieked in surprise. Ciel looked toward her, and widened his eyes. A faint blush filled his pale cheeks. "Wha-", Asami began to say, turning toward Lilah. "Lilah! Your dress!" giggled Asami.  
Lilah looked down toward her dress. Her lovely emerald green dress was yanked up to her thigh with the big black bow on the right side undone. The younger shinnigami swiftly stood up and pulled down her dress. "I am very sorry Master Ciel,", she said guiltily. "I was being careless and the teacup slipped from my hand and fell."  
Ciel sighed. "Just make sure you clean it up."

-  
After the mess was taking care of, the three went into the drawing room for some tea. The older girl took the chinaware, and began to pour the tea, which smelled divine. Ciel who had both of his eyes closed, opened his right eye, and asked, "Is this Mandarin Orange Japanese tea?" (A/N: This is admin's favorite tea blend, she likes to experiment and make her own blends at home). Asami smiled and nodded yes. "Like you, I have a loving of tea. This is what my obaa-san (grandmother) used to make for me, when I was younger.  
"Lilah began to carefully set out his breakfast. Ciel was quite surprised! These shinigami cook almost as good as Sebastian, and they had put something in his food that he hadn't had in a long time: Caring. They certainly would not be bad company, until this was all sorted out. Suddenly, the phone in the hall began to ring. Lilah ran to get it, handing it over to the young earl. "For you, Master Ciel, its from an Earl Trancy..." Ciel groaned, but picked up the set. Alois' usually cheerful or upset voice was replaced by an uncharacteristic anxious and worried tone. "Claude is gone, Ciel! Did your stupid butler take him? No, he is no match for my Claude... I demand too know what is going on!" Ciel grunted in frustration before saying, "Sebastian is gone as well. I don't know where he is, and I certainly don't know where Claude is. What about your servants? Hannah and the demon triplets?" Alois panicked voice said "All of them, they're gone! Ciel i'm scared... Can I stay in the manor until they come back?" Ciel pondered this matter for a minute. Should he really even consider him coming over? This was Alois Trancy we were talking about! But that whiny child would be pestering him for the longest time... and Ciel was feeling pretty generous today for some reason. "Fine", Ciel groaned. He could hear Alois cheering on the other end of the line. "I'll send a carriage over to pick you up, since you can't exactly walk over here" He hung up the phone and called for Lilah to pick up the remains of his food, leaving some out for Alois to eat, since no one had made him breakfast. Asami bowed down to Ciel, and said, "I'll fetch the carriage." "Do you know how too"? Question Ciel. "Yes, I have done it before. I'm quite good at it actually!" She insisted.  
Lilah leaned over and whispered in Ciels ear, "her definition of good is very different than what are's is." Asami lightly hit Lilah over the head and walked off to get the carriage. Lilah giggled and went to help the young earl who was now rapidly locking up all the valuables and fragile things from the grasp of Alois' hands.

Fifteen minutes later, Asami and Alois had returned, Alois bouncing around with glee. Alois walked over to Ciel and exclaimed, "Is your new driver a girl? Why would you hire one of those?" Asami DID look like a boy while dressed in the clothes of a stable boy, her long hair tucked into a cap, which she was removing. Her long black and white stripped hair cascaded over her shoulders and down to the middle of her back, her face with a bitter expression. "Can I help you, Lord Alois?" She snapped,  
Alois said, "Your different than regular ladies. You know, girls are only good for sewing and all, right? But you're strong and pretty... Ciel! I want one of these things too!" Ciel had an annoyed expression on his face, while Lilah was looking over his shoulder, a bit confused at what was happening. Asami tried her best to keep a straight face and not to punch this brat in the face. "I'd appreciate not being called a thing. My name is Asami, and I'd like for you to refer to me as that. I am a reaper. Alois' eyes widened. He asked, "Were you homeless like me? You and that little red headed girl?" Asami sighed, her tail and ears twitching angrily, "Her name is Lilah, and yes, we have lived on the streets, because we were abandoned. " Alois had a thoughtful expression on his face. "My brother and I used to live on the streets too. I thought you were another brat who didn't know true pain and suffering. Those ears and the tail, what happened to you and Lilah?  
"Asami replied, "We were kidnapped from the streets and used for genetic testing, as lab rats. " Alois nodded sadly. "I have been through unspeakable torture as well, like Ciel. That's what we all have in common!  
"Lilah spoke up, "I was bred with wolf genes. The thing is though, they used a raid wolf. Asami was given rabid tiger genes as well. We escaped one day and then began to live on the streets again." Alois nodded. Her face brightened up, "Would you like some food? I heard you have no one to take care of you."  
"You won't leave me right?" He sniffed while gripping Lilah's shoulder. Lilah shook her head, her fluffy red hair bouncing around. Ciel, trying to change the subject, announced, "I have some paperwork that needs to be done. Asami can you come with me? She agreed happily. "I'll be needing your assistance. In fact, why don't you look after me, and Lilah can care for Trancy."  
Ciel and Asami went into the manor. On the way they saw Finny, who was tending to the garden. They waved to him and went into the manor. They went into the study and Ciel started on his paperwork. Asami sat in a chair a little ways away from the young master and took out a few pieces of paper and a quill she had in her dress.  
'A diary? No. That was not like her to have one, maybe Lilah.' He wondered. He set down the papers he had in his hand and went over toward the girl. She was counting something on her fingers. "Asami? What are you doing?" Ciel asked. Asami blushed a furious shade of red and covered the book with her body. "M-Master Ciel!" "What is that notebook?" Asami sighed and patted the chair next to her, indicating him to join her and sit. Ciel sat down. "Don't laugh, alright? It's a poetry notebook. I write haiku's, because of my heritage, and I come from a long line of poets. Women shouldn't write poetry in my family, but I could care less.  
"Ciel nodded in agreement, "Can you read me some?" Asami blushed, but nodded. "It's a bit dark, some of it is, but I like that."  
Asami began.

Blood drips down their face I only stare in horror My own refection

Ciel gave a few small claps. "I liked the ending. It was unexpected. Does Lilah like any of these things?" Asami nodded slightly. "Lilah likes to write, but she enjoys drawing and reading more. She likes games, like chess, too. I like to draw also, and read, but writing is more of my forte." "Well, it's getting quite late isn't it? I bid you a good night Miss. Asami."  
When Ciel left to his room, Asami went in search of Lilah, hoping that the Trancy brat didn't annoy Lilah too much. 


	4. Dreams, Nightmares, and Kimonos?

Asami and Lilah were sleeping in the room at the very end of the manor. Ciel had insisted that there were plenty of rooms in the manor to

pick from, and they were free to have their own rooms, but the two shinigami, wanted a room that had bunk bed so they could be together. The

room they picked was rather gloomy. The walls were a deep blue color, with very few lights surrounding the walls. The floor was as dark as

the midnight the left wall was a huge bookcase with so many books, it would take you all day to count them all. There was two

paintings on the walls. One was of a young lady wearing a dark green dress standing in a dark alleyway. She seemed to be frightened of

something in front of her, because her brown eyes were wide and her mouth was open. The second painting was of a smiling middle-aged lady

in a light blue dress standing next to a a stern looking man in a matching suit. The back round of the portrait was a bright blue.

Asami was having a fitful sleep, tossing and turning at every moment. Flashbacks raced though her mind and she started to feel sick.

She was on the top bunk, due to her love of heights. Lilah warned her about falling off, but Asami was stubborn, a trait that Asami very much

admired about herself. "It's not stubborn, or headstrong, its perseverant and faithful", her famous arguement was.

With a start, her eyes opened and her pupils were lost in an ocean of electric blue. She silently leaped down to the ground and snuck down

the hallway. not noticing Ciel's room door was wide open. She went down the grand stairs one by one, hoping she hadn't disturbed Lilah's rest,

or awakened the beast known to the world as Alois Trancy.

When she got to the drawing room, she saw Ciel was sitting in an armchair, staring at the fire, his eyes mirroring the flickering depths of the flames.

"My lo- Ciel? What are you doing up at this hour?" she asked. "Thinking", was all the the young earl replied. The young soul reaper sat

down in the arm chair next to Ciel. The sat there in awkward silence until Asami said, "would you like some tea?"

"Yes, i would." The young master answered. She went to the kitchen and brought out the Earl Grey tea leaves. In about fifteen minutes, they

were both seated at the fire, and sipping the still hot liquid.

"Now, what exactly are you doing at this hour?".he wondered. "Nightmare.",she simply stated. "Care to talk about it?" She pondered this for a moment, but nodded.

"I was in the cages ready to be tested again with Lilah. That was the night I got my ears and tail. It was just simple flashbacks mostly, that

was all, but, I'll tell you, but they terrify me." Ciel nodded and began to stare in the fire, Asami doing the same thing. They sat like that in

comfortable silence this time for around 10 minutes. Asami was about to tell Ciel that she should probably go back to bed, when she saw that

he had fallen asleep.

"He insists he's not a child, and doesn't want to be treated like one, but he is still a child at heart.", she chuckled softly.

Asami picked the sleeping figure up and made her way up to his room. "Good night, My lord" she said quietly when she laid him down in his

bed. She shut the door and started to continue down the hall to her room, when she heard mumbling from the room across Ciels. There was only one other person beside her, Lilah, and Ciel. The horrible Alois.

Should she go and check on him? Was it really worth it? Asami sighed. Even if he was a brat, he had a horrible past and might be having

bad dreams. She silently opened the door and walked in. Alois was laying on top of his sheets with his arms covering his head. He appeared

to be having a bad dream, since he was tossing and turning. Sweat covered his face and neck.

"Hey. Alois. Wake up you're having a nighmare."she grumbled while shaking him. She turned to leave the room, after she realized she

wouldn't be able to wake him up. Then, a pair of arms wrapped around her, and a face was buried into her neck. She turned her neck and saw

a mop of blond hair.

"No, my angel, stay here and be by my side! Come sleep with me..." Asami was horrified as her nightgown sleeve began to slip down and

her shoulder was bare. Alois continued to nuzzle his head into her pale neck, and she quickly pushed him off of her and hit him

before he did anything too stupid. 'Alois, getting even more stupid? Was that even possible?' she wondered angrily after walking out of the

room and practically slamming the door.

Later, that night, Alois Trancy woke up with a start. He was very confused. He knew he had a bad dream, but he couldn't remember what

it was about. He also remembered someone coming into his room last night. The young man laid back down and decided to think about it

tomorrow. Wondering why his head was bruised that next morning was a start. 


	5. Reaper, Rabbits and Murder

Ciel woke up later in the morning to the sound of Asami knocking on his door, asking permission to come in. He nodded, and said come in. Asami came in, slightly smiling at Ciel. Ciel asked,

"Why do you have such an odd smile on your face?"

She said, "l though maybe you'd like a smile, but the truth is...l hate the mornings"

He smiled and said, "Then when you smile, let it be a real one."

She nodded, and replied, " It's ironic... Asami means morning beauty. And well, look at me.." He slightly smirked, taking in her now slightly fluffy and curly black and white hair. "Well, morning or not... you're still beautiful... not that l look at you much or anything..." He turned away and blushed a little. She smiled and blushed. "R-Really?" He nodded, still looking away.

Alois then chose to obnoxiously barge in, still in his nightgown, laughing like a maniac. Within seconds he had completely stripped down to his underpants and said, " Lilah! Come dress me... please?" Lilah had followed him in and began turned to Asami,

" Dress me please?" Asami turned red and started stuttering something about inappropriate- ness and bakas whatever that was.

" C-Can Alois dress you instead... I mean... I am a girl your age... and it would be inappropriate and all and not to mentionawkward... And as for your baths...Take them with Alois or something? I can still help a little though... B-But I'm not being lazy or something!" Ciel smiled, and nodded and then blanched at the thought of having Alois dress him.

'Oh God.'

, He thought and began shuddering. Alois, who had overheard began smiling and snickering, while the reaper girls looked on in horror and worriedness. Asami said,

"Ciel, we all have to go and visit the Hargreave mansion to go and investigate for the queen... They had something to do with a chain of murders by the 'White Rabbit' and are suspects, regarding the killer's identity." Ciel nodded and got ready to leave. Asami asked,

"What should l wear?", she asked. Ciel scratched the back of his head and said, "Maybe Mey Rin or Lizzie can lend you something?"

Asami nodded and Lilah did the same.

They both then departed together.

Lilah and Asami arrived later downstairs later and gathered the things

they needed, and got ready to leave. Asami and Lilah smiled, looking alike in their matching outfits, a plain flouncy dress, Lilah's green, and Asami's electric blue, matching their stunning eyes. Alois smiled and took Lilah's hand. Asami told Bard, theircurrent driver the location to where they needed to be dropped off, and they set off.

Ciel looked at Lilah, who smiled at him sheepishly. "A marketplace? In public?" Lilah nodded, "Asami gets sick to her stomach and I wanted to keep the ride short, and also, we eat a lot and we're vegetarians, so our limited food supply in the manor is dwindling."

Ciel merely nodded, and proceeded to exit the carriage, with the rest of the passengers following. Asami kept the cold and distant neutral look on her face but he could tell something was wrong. Lilah noticed and well and asked if something was indeed wrong. Asami smiled and shook her head.

"Of course not, just a bit too crowded for my taste here" Ciel nodded, but still kept watch of anything funny. Ciel kept walking with his cane and Asami

and Lilah followed, walking with Alois

behind him. Asami and Lilah stopped a few

times, complaining about the heels they had to wear so that they wouldnt trip over the large dresses. Ciel facepalmed as he saw Lilah crash into Asami and knock them both on the ground. He walked over and held a hand out, Alois doing the same thing. The reaper duo rose and apologized, getting ready to pick up the pace. Alois got distractedand walked into a dark alley. Ciel swore he could see Asami and Lilah's ears twitch between the headbands he made them to cover them up. He saw two men holding a young girl about their age up against a wall. The men saw the group and noticed Asami and Lilah. They smiled and dropped the girl, advancing slowly towards them. Ciel studied the mens feature's. They were both about middle aged and looked oddly familiar. Yes... He knew them, for sure. They were ex members of that accursed organization. The ones who started all of this. Asami looked at Ciel, studying the expression. The men looked at Ciel.

"Oh look! It's the Phantomhive boy! We sure had a lot of fun with you! Too bad we left before the final sacrifice..." Ciel's eye darkened in anger. He nodded at Asami and Lilah. They both set their legs on top of the abandoned crates, showing their pale legs. Asami grabbed the pure black collapsable katana strapped to her leg. Lilah took her dagger that was strapped to her thigh, revealing that the dresses they had worn were meant for combat, meaning they were flexible and the petticoat material was only sown to the bottom of the dress, so it was implied

that it was hard to move around in the dress. This WAS meant for Mey Rin, the

sniper to wear and the garters on their legs were really meant for pistols.

Asami clicked a small button like thing on the side of her blade and it expanded into a small sword. She rushed at the attackers, who had pulled blades

of their own. Lilah took her dagger and tried to find an opening in which to stab. Asami had blocked with her hands and he saw that the cuffs of her dress on her wrists were made of metal. She then pinned the man down, holding his blade to his throat and her own to his side, thus trapping him. Lilah had the other man pinned to the wall, in a similar position. Ciel saw the girls look at him, looking for permission to kill. Ciel thought it over. These men really knew nothing about the murder of his parents and nothing about the time he had been imprisoned in. They were just the assistants to his torturers. He thought again. Any information out of them would be of no use whatsoever, since they were new to the organization when he had been captured and would not have been given much information, and since they were uninterested after a while, they left. He pondered and then nodded his head.

"Kill them." He saw Lilah stab the man and Asami whisper "Good night." into the man's ear before decaptitating him. They them muttered a few words under their breath, as if to purify them, and then got out handkercheifs to wipe the blood on their hands. They sauntered over to Ciel, ready to leave.

"Let us depart, since we need to get to the mansion on time." Asami said, and then realized something. We also need to stop by at the mansion in which the murders occured. Lilah nodded her head. "Right." Alois looked slightly grave and together, the four had departed the dark and bloodstained alley, not noticing the girl who had seen them all ,the same girl who was being harassed by the now dead men.

Asami and Ciel arrived at the Hargreave manor and received a welcome from the butler there. They went to meet with the Earl Cain, who had nodded at seeing Ciel, his eyebrow slightly raised at the sight of Alois, Lilah and Asami. He offered some tea and scones, which were barely touched, everyone still feeling a bit nauseous about the previous occurence. Asami, gave Ciel a look, which he questioned. "It's not him.", she said. Ciel nodded. They then went to the manor.

"A-Ha!" Lilah burst out. Ciel and Alois looked at her strangely.

"All the girls who were murdered, they all were friends who belonged to a tea group! They were all related somehow. One of the girls was killed when walking home, but... what if... her friend did it, and killed the rest too, since they may have been witnesses. That's it!"

Ciel looked a bit stunned but nodded and took in the information.

"The family of one of the girls had seen a hypnotist as well!" They all went to Elizabeth, the last girl and and saw her in the manor, still near the bodies of Victoria and her father, who was lying near her bed. Asami looked at the man's body and noted that he had first stabbed the girl and killed himself after, probably after finding out it was her. The mask of the white rabbit lay next to him. It was him, she confirmed as she put the mask to his face. He must have been aiming for Elizabeth, but as she noticed the signs on the door she saw that it had obviously been switched with the door next door, but in the dark it was hard to tell, and it was where Elizabeth had been staying, but now she had regained her memories.

"His daughter, Victoria, she had been insulted by one of us at the tea party, and she stabbed Emily in the throat. We went to a hypnotist, but we began to regain our memories. Yes... it was him." Asami looked at Lilah and smiled at her, pleased that she had gotten it, and then wrote it all down in her small black notebook. Ciel could have sworn he saw the words 'Death Note' written on the binding if he squinted hard enough. He said,

Now, we shall take our leave." The four of them set on back to the carriage waiting outside, to take them home.


End file.
